From the Ashes
by mcgirl
Summary: When the president and his senior staff are killed three months after inauguration Josh has to become president
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own West Wing or any of its characters. They are owned by Aaron Sorkin and NBC

Summary: When the president and his senior staff are killed Josh has to become president

Pairings: Josh/Donna, mild Sam/Ainsley

From the Ashes

"This is my first big trip out of the country since I became president." Sam said excited.

"Yes sir" Cary, the press secretary said smiling.

"Dave, I think we are flying over Lebanon right now"

"I think we-" Dave said but was unable to finish his sentence as the plane exploded, sending it crashing down.

Vice President's Residence

2:00 a.m.

Josh heard the phone ring wondering who would call the Vice President at 2:00 in the morning.

"Hello" Josh said groggily, waking Donna up.

"Mr. Vice President, we need you to get to the situation room immediately sir" a man said.

"I'll be there in thirty minutes" Josh said getting up, turning the lamp on.

"What happened" Donna said,

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me over the phone" Josh said worried getting a suit out of his closet and changing.

"You'll tell me what happened, won't you" Donna said.

"If I can, hopefully I'll be back in a few hours" Josh said kissing her, then leaving.

Josh immediately noticed there were more secret service agents outside his door then there was a few hours ago. Something big had happened but he couldn't figure out what yet. He needed to hurry President Seaborne was probably on the phone waiting for him."

The West Wing Situation Room

"Mr. Vice President," everyone in the room said standing up.

"What happened" Josh said as they sat down.

"Air Force One went down in Lebanon. We sent a search and rescue team but we found everyone on board dead. We are contacting the Lebanese government now. We need to get you sworn in as forty fifth president of the United States of America" General Ricks said.

"Does Ainsley know" Josh said knowing he had to stay calm.

"No sir" he said.

"I'll tell her but first we need to get a press secretary" Josh said.

"You don't want to use yours."

"We need someone who has been through a situation like this. I'm going to call C.J. Cregg-Concannan. She has security clearance since she has worked here before. Is that alright with you" he said.

"Yes, its fine" Admiral Cook said.

"I'm going to the Chief of Staff's office. Get me the chief justice and I'll take the oath after I tell Ainsley. I'm going to tell her the truth and want Donna to be here before her family comes" Josh said not wanting to go in the oval office yet.

"That is fine, nothing we've said will not be public knowledge in a few hours."

12:01 a.m. Santa Monica California

C.J. and Danny both woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. They had just gotten to sleep.

"Hello" C.J. answered.

"C.J. I need you to come to Washington immediately. Get the first plane out" Josh said.

"Hello nice to speak to you too Josh" C.J. said annoyed.

"I'm serious C.J." he said.

"What happened" C.J. said her annoyance dimming as she turned on the light.

"I need a press secretary and you're it right now" Josh said.

"Why can't Cary do it, she's good" C.J. said.

"She's dead, the president was killed tonight along with his entire senior staff. Air Force One crashed. That's all I can tell you right now. Please Claudia Jean, I'm not asking you to stay forever but your country needs you tonight" Josh said softly.

"He's dead" C.J. said still shocked.

"Yes, sorry to break the news to you like this. Margaret's got a flight booked for you that is leaving at 1:30 a.m. from Santa Monica Airport, please come. Give them your name and they'll give you the ticket" Josh said pleading with her.

"I'll see you in a few hours, will you be the POTUS by then" C.J. said. She just couldn't say President yet.

"Probably, listen Donna's here so we are going to go tell Ainsley. Tell Danny I said hey" he said hanging up before she could say anything else.

"Honey, what's wrong" Danny said while C.J. went to packing.

"I'm going to Washington, Sam died and Josh needs a press secretary right now but I think that is his excuse. He needs a friend there as well" C.J. said tears streaming down her face.

"Doesn't the White House have its own press secretary" Danny said.

"Yes but he wants me. I need to do this because I think it will help me. After Rosslyn the press conferences and work kept me going when I thought Josh was going to die. I need to do this and he knows it" C.J. said.

"I can't believe he's dead" Danny said.

"Neither can I but I have to be at the airport in forty five minutes" C.J. said while Danny held her as she cried.

Fifteen minutes later they were headed to the airport.

C.J. did not know what she would find when she stepped into the White House again, but she knew she needed Josh right now. She needed one of her best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: When the president is assassinated Josh ascends to the presidency

Pairings: Josh/Donna, mild Sam/Ainsley

From the Ashes

"Josh what happened" Donna said when she came to the Chief of Staff's office. Josh could not go to the President's office, at least not yet.

"Sit down, Air Force One Crashed tonight, everyone on board died" Josh said pausing.

"Sam is dead" Donna said.

"Yes, I'm going to the Residence to tell Ainsley now, can you come with me. She shouldn't be alone right now and you two are good friends, aren't you" Josh said.

"Yea, we are" Donna said.

She and Ainsley had become close friends which surprised her but it was nice having Ainsley as a close friend, especially since Josh and Sam are still best friends, no were best friends.

The Residence Outside the Lincoln Bedroom

Ainsley heard a knock on the door and wondered who would be wanting to see her at this time.

She turned on the light, opened the door, and saw Josh and Donna standing there looking slightly haggard.

"Can we come in" Josh said.

"Yea, what's wrong" Ainsley said having a bad feeling as they sat down.

"Air Force One crashed tonight over Lebanon. Everyone died, I'm so sorry" Josh said.

"Excuse me" Ainsley said thinking she had not heard right.

"Sam died," Josh said again.

Ainsley wanted to deny it, say this wasn't funny but she knew Josh would not lie about something like this. She could see the pain in Josh and Donna's eyes.

They heard Josh's phone ring and Josh went to answer it.

"Now" he said.

"Alright, I'll be there" Josh said.

"Chief Justice Vann is here. They want me to be sworn in as the president. I better go" Josh said not looking at either one of them.

"Can I come" Ainsley said.

"Of course but you don't have too" Josh said.

"I want to be there for two of my closest friends. Donna you can't wear jeans to this, luckily you are about my size. I'll let you borrow some of my clothes" Ainsley said.

"That would be good" Donna said still in shock. In an hour she would be first lady and Josh would be president, instead of Ainsley and Sam. She needed to hold it together for Ainsley.

Twenty Minutes Later The Oval Office

Justice Vann was swearing Josh in to be the next president of the United States. He couldn't believe it.

Donna was holding the Tanak (I think that is the Jewish text but if I'm wrong correct me).

Josh put his hand on the sacred text and said "I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States.

Someone took a picture of him during the oath and with that he was the president of the United States.

"President Lyman, we need you in the situation room" General Ricks said.

"Ok, Ainsley if you need anything" he said.

"Donna will be with me. I'll be fine" Ainsley said.

The two of them walking back to the Residence, arms around each other supporting each other.

Josh hugged her and went to the situation room. He never wanted to be president, just chief of staff but Sam was good at convincing him. He missed him already but he would do Sam proud by becoming a good president, by carrying on his legacy


	3. Chapter 3

11:00 a.m.

C.J. arrived at the White House and was met by Josh. They hugged each other, each glad to see the other one.

"Hey C.J., let's go to Sam's office. He couldn't say that it was his office, at least not yet.

"Sure" she said.

They moved to the couches in the Oval Office.

"Thank you for coming C.J. This means a lot. I'm going to tell you what happened. Everyone on Air Force One died. They think there was an explosion but we don't want that out yet. It was over Lebanon. I was sworn in at 5:07 this morning. Your briefing is at 12:00. Tell the press that the president died and Air Force One crashed but nothing else. We'll have more information this afternoon. I've got a meeting with the joint chiefs in the situation room but you can stay here or go to the Chief of Staff's office.

"Thank you Mr. President" she said surprised at how easy it came out. Josh would be a good president even if he did not know that yet.

"Bye" he said exiting.

12:00 p.m.

Press Room

To say the reporters were surprised when they saw C.J. was an understatement.

C.J. heard her name being called out like it had so many times during the Bartlet administration. She thought she would never be here again.

"Good afternoon, I'm C.J. Cregg. Last night Air Force One crashed. Everyone on board died including President Seaborn" she said.

The room was deathly silent for a few seconds and then erupted in people calling her name.

She had to point and say which row in order to take their questions.

"What was the cause of the crash?"

"They are not sure yet, it could take weeks possibly months to figure out the cause."

"Where did the plane crash?"

"The government is not releasing that information right now" she said.

"Who was on board beside the president?"

"We are not releasing that information either until the families are notified" she said.

"Why are you giving a press conference if you can't tell us anything, would it be better watching the news then asking you questions?"

"The country needed to know what happened. Loosing anyone can be a horrible event, losing the president is an emotional time for the entire nation. The media will be willing to tell you information but President Lyman and this administration want to get the facts straight so the American people are told the right information instead of being misled" C.J. said.

"When was President Lyman sworn in?"

"President Lyman because the forty sixth president at 5:07 this morning, sworn in by Chief Justice Vann. I'll have more information this afternoon" C.J. said walking out as the reporters called her name.

"The president wants to see you in the Oval Office" an aide said.

"Thank you" she said.

Outside the Oval Office

"Margaret, how are you doing" C.J. said seeing Margaret at her desk.

"Hanging in there, I can't believe he is gone" she said.

"Me either" she said hugging her before she went inside the Oval Office

"I missed the press conference, how was it" Josh said looking exhausted.

"Good, reminded me a bit too much of Rosslyn but I think I did a good job" C.J. said still standing when Josh sat down.

"You know you can sit down C.J. I should have never called you then. I never wanted you to relive that night" Josh said.

"I'm glad you did. I wanted to do it once it finally sunk in that Sam was, Sam was dead" she said.

"Thank you again, I'm sorry I didn't give you a lot of information. At the next press conference you can tell them the plane crashed in Lebanon. We still don't know the cause. I am going on television at 9:00 tonight to address the nation. Hopefully my former writers will be able to write a good speech. God C.J. I have to find a new senior staff as well as Secretary of State. I couldn't convince you to stay could I" Josh said sitting on the couch,

"I don't know. I can't say I haven't missed it and that walking back into the White House felt right but I would have to discuss it with Danny" she said.

"Understandable, anyway how are Danny and Jack" he said.

"Good, how are Donna and the girls" C.J. said.

"They were doing fine until last night, well this morning for the girls. I need to talk to you about something else. I need someone to help me pick out a new staff" Josh said.

"You aren't taking your senior staff" C.J. said.

"No, I need people with more experience then they have" he said pausing.

"Who are you thinking about hiring" C.J. said.

"You for either Chief of Staff or Press Secretary, Charlie for DCOS, and possibly Toby for Communications Director" he said.

"The only job I'd take is Press Secretary because I have a family now. Charlie would be great for DCOS; it is nice to know that he is doing well right now. I don't think Toby wants to be in politics again but he would come down to help write a few speeches and advise you on communications" C.J. said.

"I hate to do this so soon but if feels like it needs to be done. We don't know what could happen next" Josh said leaning back on the couch.

"You'll get a great staff Josh, don't doubt yourself. Do you mind if I go see Ainsley" C.J. said.

"No, I've got to make a few phone calls anyway" Josh said getting up to talk to Margaret.

"Thanks" C.J. said going to the residence

"Margaret I need you to find the number for Toby Zeigler and Charlie Young. I want to speak to Toby first" Josh said.

"Yes sir" she said.

Toby heard the phone ring in his office. He had class in a few minutes but answered it anyway, hoping it was Josh or C.J.

"Toby, how are you" Josh said unsure of how to start this conversation.

"In shock finding out that Sam's dead. How does it feel to be president" he said.

"I'm not sure if I've fully grasped it yet. I need you to come down to Washington today. I need your advice on a few things" Josh said.

"What do you need?"

"I need advice on hiring people and a great writer. I'm doing my best to hire C.J. right now but she hasn't given me an answer yet and Charlie Young for DCOS" Josh said.

"Both are excellent choice. I've got class in 5 minutes" Toby said but truthfully he did not want to go to class today.

"Your plane leaves in two hours. I would appreciate it if you could come. I'll let Margaret give you the rest of the details. I have to call Charlie and see if he'll accept" he said.

"I'll be there soon" Toby said.

"Bye Toby" he said transferring him back to Margaret

Charlie Young's Office

Charlie was trying to work but he couldn't seem to concentrate. A friend of his, his president was dead he thought but was brought out of his thoughts when his phone rang.

"Hello" he said.

"Charlie, how are you and your family doing" Josh said.

"Good, but were surprised and upset to find out about President Seaborne" he said sadly.

"I think we all are. I need you to come to the White House and cancel all your appointments for the rest of the day. Don't tell your assistant why, just something important came up."

"Yes sir Mr. President, I'll see you in a few minutes" Charlie said hanging up the phone.

Twenty Minutes later

Josh heard a knock on the door and said come in.

"Charlie, good to see you again but I wish it was under better circumstances" Josh said.

"Me too Mr. President" he said wondering what he wanted him for.

"You probably want to know why I asked you to cancel all your appointments and come to the White House. You've done a good job as Gonzalez's chief of staff. As you probably guessed from being the body man for president Bartlet all of the senior staff were on the airplane and killed along with the president. I want you to become the deputy chief of staff" Josh said pausing waiting for Charlie's reaction.

"This is a great honor that you would ask me to be your DCOS but why me" he said.

"You are great at your job and I can trust you. I have to have people around me who I can trust and you are one of those people that I would not only trust with my former job, but my life as well. I don't want you to make a decision right now because I know Zoey would be pissed either way and we are going through an emotional time right now. I would like an answer by the end of the week so we can start to get the nomination process going."

"Thank you sir, hopefully I will have your answer in the next couple of days. Who else would I be working with" he said.

"I'm trying my best to get C.J. as press secretary and maybe Toby for Communication Director; other then that I have no idea. I'm hoping the three of you will help me, even if none of you stay" he said thinking of another position for Toby but not voicing it yet.

"You are going to be a great president sir, you know that don't you" Charlie said.

"Yea," he said as there was a knock on the door and the joint chiefs came in.

"I'll call you later with my decision" Charlie said leaving.


End file.
